Flawless
Ashflaw was out on patrol. She looked at Crowfall and Greenday who seemed to be glaring at one another. She turned her head and stopped as she heard a bird land. she dropped into a hunting crouch and caught it. "Hey guys, I'm heading back to camp." she said as she padded towards camp. As she entered Tiger fell into place besides her. "So, how are you?" He asked. "Good, how about you?" Ashflaw responded. "Oh good, got into a fight on border patrol with a large group of Loners... They'll leave soon enough though." Tiger said. Ashflaw dropped her bird (thrush) into the freshkill pile then went to the warriors den that was in the tree roots of the Dusk Tree and fell asleep. She woke early in the morning, Crowfall slept beside her. She got up and slipped out of camp into the woods. "Flaw!" a voice cried out. Crowfall whipped around and came face to face with a tom who was Cream with black splotches. "Straw! I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed as more cats came out of trees and bush's. "We assumed you'd been forced to leave so we tracked you down!" Straw beamed. she spoke to each of the cats with Straw telling her what had happened while they looked for her. "Regret had kits with Horse, and Badger died on that thunderpath around here." He told her. eventually she told them she had t go back to camp and they reluctanly let her. "Hey Ashflaw! Want to go on dawn Patrol with me?" Crowfall asked. "Sure." Ashflaw responded. As they checked the borders Ashflaw kept seeing her loner friends watch the patrol from the trees. The rest of the Patrol noticed as well. "Ashflaw, maybe stay away from the trees." Hawkstep Advised her. Ashflaw defiantly got closer and Crowfall sighed. They returned to camp and then Ashflaw and Crowfall took Creampaw and Larkpaw to battle train. "Okay, Leap to the left then attack, then leap back, then leap forward and attack." Ashflaw directed Creampaw as Creampaw and Larkpaw fought. "Ashflaw, can we talk?" Crowfall asked. Ashflaw padded over to the tree sat under. "Okay, so since there is a loner group, I don't want you to leave camp without some cat or to really go outside by your self." Crowfall said quickly. Ashflaw's gaze hardened. "Um. No." she said curtly. "Um yes. I want you to stay safe, I'll stick to you if i have to." Crowfall replied with force. Ashflaw gathered up an argument but Crowfall shoved her out of the area and had her take her apprentice back. Ashflaw waited until Crowfall fell asleep then she went outside camp. "You're back Flaw!" Straw said again. "Yeah... bet you heard I'm not allowed out of camp." Ashflaw said. Straw nodded and sat next to her. "So. um... is he your mate?" Straw asked. Ashflaws face made a weird look. "I mean... yeah i think..." she said. Straw nodded. "So..." Ashflaw woke later in the camp. she'd left for camp after a tour of the forest with Straw. She couldn't shake something he'd said... Don't worry, we'll take it. Straw had said. Se frowned and kicked Crowfall awake. "hey Lazy, theres a meeting outside." Ashflaw and Crowfall left the den and say Runestar talking. "We're going to fight the rogues out, we're had too many problems with them." The cats cheered then went silent as Runestar leaped down. "Just drive them out, you go now, DolphinTail comes with you, I'll have the rest of the warriors and myself guard camp." Runestar said. Dolphintail started gathering up cats to take with her. Crowfall and Ashflaw where in that group. As they trekked through the forest suddenly the smell of cat overwhelmed them. Its a trick... Ashflaw thought. Suddenly cats flung from the trees and began to attack the warriors, Straw flung himself at Crowfall. Eventually the Loners won and most the cats where taken hostage. but they left 2 cats alone to tell the news. Crowfall and Dolphintail. "Hey Flaw, wanna see where we're camping?" Straw asked. Ashflaw nodded and followed him. More will be added Category:Stories